1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioners and more particularly to an apparatus which causes water to be dispensed onto the condenser coils of the air conditioner in order to promote faster heat exchange therefrom with the dispensing of the water being activated solely upon the operation of the air conditioner with the operation of the cooling apparatus being achieved mechanically, not electrically.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of air conditioners with one common type being a refrigerated type of air conditioner that resembles a cabinet which is frequently installed within residential homes, offices and industrial buildings. These cabinet types of air conditioners are generally connected to a central heating and air conditioning system of the house or building. These types of air conditioners include a compressor unit which works in conjunction with a pump and condenser coils. A heat absorbing fluid is conducted through the coils and by its expansion and contraction functions to remove heat from within the house or building. This collected heat is then discharged into ambient air exteriorly of the house or building with this heat to be dissipated through the condenser coils. In order to facilitate this transfer of heat, there is utilized an electrically operated fan which is to move air across the condenser coils.
It long been known that one can increase the efficiency of the air conditioner by misting or spraying of water on the coils. This application of water on the coils promotes faster heat exchange from the condenser coils to the ambient. This increased efficiency usually results in a few extra degrees of cooling for the house or building at the same time decreasing the load on the compressor of the air conditioner. In situations where there is exceedingly hot weather, this difference can amount to the cooling of the air space within the house or building to a comfortable temperature as opposed to an uncomfortable temperature while minimizing the load being encountered by the air conditioner.
The application of the water onto the condenser coils cools the condenser coils and the fluid contained within the coils thus reducing the pressure of the fluid. The compressor encounters less back pressure and thus consumes less energy. The cooler fluid results in a lower temperature at the evaporator coil inside the house or building and therefore the air conditioner operates for a shorter period of time in order to cool the interior space to the desired temperature. In the past, the controlling of the delivery of water onto the condenser coils is well known. However, for some reason, the prior art systems have failed to appear in the marketplace. The failure of the prior art systems to achieve widespread success may be attributed to any number of shortcomings associated with the previous designs. One of the problems of previous designs is that under high water pressure many valves become inoperable, in other words the valve may not close. Also, prior art designs were frequently complicated using pressure regulators, specialized valves, large and heavy vanes, paddles or air cups on the end of long support arms. Any air conditioner cooling apparatus should be simple, low cost, easily adaptable to the wide variety of different types of air conditioners that are on the market, adaptable to the many different household water pressures, adaptable to the different rates of airflow in the various models of air conditioners, and easy to install and remove. The air conditioning cooling apparatus should also minimize the degree of obstruction of the airflow of the exhaust airflow path of the air conditioner in order to minimize the flow of air and increase the overall operating efficiency of the air conditioner.
The basic structure of the present invention comprises an air conditioner cooling apparatus to be used in conjunction with a cabinet type air conditioner that has an air exhaust portal which has an exhaust airflow path and a length of condenser coils. A paddle is to be mounted and located within the exhaust airflow path. A normally closed water supply valve is connected to a source of pressurized water. Opening of the water supply valve causes water to be supplied to a series of discharge nozzles through which water is to be dispensed onto the condenser coils. A control arm connects to the valve and extends outwardly therefrom. Movement of the control arm from a lower position to an upper position will cause the valve to move from a closed position to an open position permitting flow of water to the discharge nozzles. A linkage assembly connects the paddle to the control arm. As the paddle is moved by the exhaust airflow path from a crosswise position within the airflow path to an inclined position, the control arm is to be moved by the linkage assembly from its lower position to the upper position and hence opening of the valve.
Another embodiment of this invention is where the control arm within the basic embodiment is designed to pivot relative to the valve.
In another embodiment of this invention, the basic embodiment is modified by the paddle being permitted to pivot from the crosswise position within the airflow path to the inclined position.
In another embodiment of this invention, the basic embodiment is modified where the linkage assembly includes a roller mounted on the control arm with a cam, which connects to the paddle, riding on the roller.
In another embodiment of this invention, the basic embodiment utilizes a roller that is adjustable by raising and lowering of the roller relative to the control arm.
In another embodiment of this invention, the basic embodiment is modified with the control arm including a weight assembly with this weight assembly to be adjustable on the control arm to vary the amount of force being applied to maintain the valve in the closed position.
In another embodiment of this invention, the just previous embodiment is modified by the weight assembly of the control arm being adjustable by increasing or decreasing the spacing of the weight assembly relative to the valve.